Victoria Fox
She's confusing. She's a jokester with a peculiar humor. It's Victoria Amelia Elizabeth Fox, successor of Mr. Fox from the story of the same name. Character Personality For starters, Victoria seem to have all the traits of her namesake animal - she's cunning, rather mischievous and, when she chooses to display it, quite well-spoken. She's a very confusing individual, who likes to keep people wondering about her true personality. She can appear either as a humorous and sharp-witted jokester- although her humour is generally kind of dark-, or as a true high-class and well-spoken young lady. Preferrably both at the same time. Often, Vic will give a dark and grim answer to a question and conclude with a "Nah, just kidding!" and give the actual answer. Point is, she never, never answers a question simply and straightly the first time. She likes complicating things, both for others and for herself. She's all for riddles, and twisted responses to said riddles. She jokes about death. A lot. Vic doesn't have trouble speaking about her destiny (but refuses to follow it.) In fact, she doesn't realize what her destiny really implies and has decided to rebel less out of a genuine dislike for her destiny than out out of simply following some sort of trend. All that stems from the fact that she's still very new to the world of fairytales and haven't come to realize that yes, destinies do happen, and if you're destined to die, well, too bad, you die. However, she doesn't want to be judged for her destiny. To her, it's just plain mean to think that just because your fairytale parent does something gruesome, you'll willingly do the same. Though, her "chill-with-death" attitude and her destiny usually push people away, much to Vic's chagrin. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Really. She has a distaste for violence, even though she jokes the contrary. Blood and gore make her feel all uneasy. When she actually wants to display it, you can discover that Vic's actually well-spoken and charming in manners. Though, it's not something one has the occasion to see often, at least not mixed with her usual "jokester" self. She's like that only when she wants something. Because yes, she's not above deceiving people to get what she wants. She finds that incredibly funny, and also very rewarding somehow! After all, she's a Fox. Appearance Vic is short- 5' 2" tall-, with fiery red hair and almost unsettlingly shiny green eyes. Her skintone is pale, and she has freckles. Why yes, she's most definitely a fox. Her color scheme is comprised of yellows, reds and warm oranges. (speaking of that, she include oranges and lemons in her motifs.) Fairytale – Mr Fox How the Story Goes http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/eng/eft/eft27.htm How does Victoria come into it? In fact, Vic isn't Mr Fox's daughter. Rather, she's one of her distant relative's. And when I say distant, I mean distant. She grew up with a single mother. Both the daughter and her mother never knew anything about the story, and they lived a pretty average life in London. They never heard of the tale, or of anything that could suggest that fairytales were real actually. Until one night... Victoria was fourteen, and the Fairytale Authorities came to their home and told them all about fairytales being real and, most importantly, how Victoria was supposed to go to Ever After High to take her part in the story -because the current Mr Fox hadn't any other relative- and, that was when Vic's mother started to like, freak out. She legit yelled at the agents that she would never let her daughter be taken away, especially if she was supposed to be prepared to play a part in such a gruesome tale... but they said that Victoria was to go to Ever After High anyway. Relationships Family Mother : Elise Addington A very loving mother, yet slightly overprotective of her daughter. TBA Friends OPEN Pet Vic's pet is... Guess it. A fox? Nope! It's a cat! A Chartreux to be exact. His name's Blue, he's a very smol and cute cat. Romance No romance~ Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Victoria" refers to Queen Victoria, a famous Queen of England *Oranges are meant to symbolize a perfect union, a perfect love... Mr Fox killed all of his lovers, so it's a subversion. Lemons symbolize freshness, as a representation of Victoria's desire to "refresh" the old stereotypes about "evil parents". It's also mostly an excuse for Coral to put oranges and lemons on one of her OC's outfits. :) *She's particularly fond of oranges and lemons juices as well Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Mr Fox